


Three Nights, Two Crows, One Love.

by SilverWolf234



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Top Sawamura Daichi, bottom suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf234/pseuds/SilverWolf234
Summary: I've lived with humans my entire life. So have my parents and their parents before them. I always believed that I was free within the boundaries of the estate, until I met him. He showed me what freedom was like. He made me my own person. He made me, me.





	Three Nights, Two Crows, One Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This might suck so fair warning.

The cool autumn breeze brushed delicately against white wings. Suga spread his wings to feel the wind against himself and relaxed. It was the time of autumn where it was cool enough to give you a chill but a jacket wasn't needed. The simple white and grey yukata Suga was wearing would suffice and if he really was cold he could wrap his wings around himself. 

The faint sound of geese could be heard from the sky and Suga glanced up to see a flock of them flying overhead. A small frown fell upon Suga's face and he watched them fly over the estate. Being the only on of his kind there, was lonely. The only company he would get was when the owners of the estate wanted to show him off and even when that happened the people only ogled at him. No one actually tried to talk to him. 

They treated him like a fragile piece of art. No one got too close or tried to touch him. He was just for display. 

Suga yearned to be up in the sky with a flock of his own but immediately thought against it. He was raised here. The people had cared for him and fed him. They were the only family he had and he couldn't leave them. Plus, he wouldn't be able to survive a day out in the wild. The wild animals, hunters, or others like him could be hostile towards him and he wouldn't take the chance.

Suga quickly wiped the frown from his face when he heard footsteps coming towards himself, then turned towards the sound. A handsome young man was making his was over to him. He was wearing the brown attire of a servant that was slightly wrinkled, probably from the early hours of the day, and a bright blue hat.

His name was Oikawa. He was one of the few people who treated him like a person. Whenever Oikawa had free time he would visit Suga. Tell him stories, sneak him sweets to cute his sweet tooth, or just talk to him. His long, slightly obnoxious, attitude always refreshed him. This time though Oikawa was actually there for work. 

"Hey cutie!" Oikawa exclaimed once Suga noticed him.

Suga smiled at him and gave a small wave. 

"Hello Oikawa. Why are you here?" Suga asked.

Oikawa replied with a gasp and through his hand over his chest. 

"Suga you wound me. Can a man not want see his friend?"

Suga rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but you are no normal man. So there must be a reason for you to be here." He answered. Oikawa frowned,then through himself to where Suga was sitting on the ground.

"Oh fine. You caught me. The big man sent me out here to fetch you cause it was getting late. Didn't want you getting hurt or anything like that." Oikawa explained.

"You could've just said that in the first place." 

"But that's no fun-" Oikawa whined but was interrupted when Suga suddenly stood up "Aw man I was comfy. Why'd you move?"

"You said so yourself. I need to go inside, so let's go."

Oikawa stood up and started walking towards the building,after dusting off his uniform, with Suga in tow.

Being that it was colder and the daylight hours were shorter the sun was already setting. The sky was a light pink and the clouds were tinted orange. Shadows were long and slimmer then they normally would be, making the atmosphere feel calmer.

Once the two reached inside, they parted ways. Suga heading towards his room and Oikawa to a chore somewhere in the household. 

The halls of the estate could make any newcomer lost but Suga, having walked them thousands of time, navigated them with ease. 

Suga stoped at a large set of dark brown wooden doors, flowers and birds engraved to it. Two golden knobs stood out against the dark background. 

Grabbing one of the knobs, Suga walked into his room. A bed was pressed against the wall to the right of him with two bedside tables next to it. One small lantern sat atop one of them. Directly across from the bed was a dresser decorated with a flower vase full of tulips and roses. A glass table sat directly in the middle of the room with countless books from the library on it and the finale detail of the room was a huge balcony overlooking the garden with a perfect view of the setting sun.

Suga felt relaxed once he entered his room and walked towards the balcony. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes, feeling at peace. 

But the moment was ruined.

A huge object knocked Suga off his feet and fell him backwards towards his table. Before he could fall though a pair of strong hand grabbed his own and caught him. 

Looking down at Suga was a man with brown eyes, dark brown hair, and hugs black wings on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in such a long time! Please forgive me. Point out any errors etc. 
> 
> (I'm a dumbass and can't figure out how to add a link to my tumblr so if you wanna find it just search  
> keef-is-part-reef Someone please tell me.)


End file.
